Systems for the dispensing of materials are well known. Spraying, printing and other technologies are known for the transfer of a material from a reservoir to a target Idecocation. Known systems provide a mechanism for the application of materials to surfaces, and also provide for the precise application of materials to targeted locations upon surfaces. Typical known systems tend to be of industrial scale with an intention of mass producing the target deposition or a customized targeted deposition. What is needed is a superior system and method for the targeted dispensing of materials into an environment at an individualized scale suited to personal use.